greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Razer (Green Lantern: The Animated Series)
History Origin In the past, Razer lived on Volkreg in the Forgotten Zone with his loving wife Ilana. Unfortunately, their world was conquered by ruthless warlords who plagued the land with death and destruction. Razer grew tired of hiding and decided to join the Militia to fight them, much to his wife's dissidence. However it was all in vain, when Razer returned home to find his wife lying dead. He was enraged by her untimely demise and vowed to avenge her. Afterwards a red ring appeared before Razer informing him that he had great anger in his heart and offered membership to the Red Lantern Corps. Razer accepted the offer and was inducted into the Red Lantern Corps. Rise of The Red Lantern Corps "Beware My Power" At this point in time, Razer had been a Red Lantern for at the lowest a few months. Razer had became knowledgeable of both Zilius Zox and the Red Lantern leader Atrocitus. He interrupted Zilius Zox while he was torturing a Green Lantern named M'Ten. He questioned his actions and was told to take his opinions to Atrocitus by Zilius as he murdered the Green Lantern. Razer believed Zilius Zox to be eternally loyal to the Red Lanterns, but only because he wanted to suck up to Atrocitus. Razer accompanied Zilius Zox to murder Shyir Rev. However, the two were unable to succeed in their objective as two Green Lanterns by the names of Hal Jordan and Kilowog came to their comrade's aid. Razer was reluctant in giving up so easily and attacked Hal Jordan while Kilowog took Shyir Rev to the two Green Lanterns' ship, the Interceptor. Razer attacked Hal Jordan with multiple bright radiant red bursts of energy, unfortunately for Razer, all of the attacks were avoided by the Green Lantern. Razer briefly gained an advantage when Hal Jordan's ring ran out of energy and he reverted back into his regular, unpowered state. Razer chased after the now running Hal Jordan before he was shot with a full charged blast from Hal Jordan's ring as he charged it on the top of the Interceptor. Like many others he had encountered, Razer had started to gain a hatred for Hal Jordan, as well as Kilowog. He thought to himself about his loss and the damage to his pride the battle had will never be fully known. Razer went with Zilius Zox to the planet Shyir Rev lived on, this time accompanied by Atrocitus. Razer's only downfall in bring Atrocitus, was that he would no longer would be able to fight Hal Jordan. However, the Red Lantern gained the chance to face off against Kilowog while Shyir Rev tried to destroy the Red Lanterns' bomb they had brought on to the planet. Razer was quick to land attacks on Kilowog, before the latter asked him what he was fighting for. Razer became confused by his question and stopped the fight. He has the honor of being the last person to talk to Shyir Rev before his death. Razer was told by Shyir Rev that he wasn't "so bad" and was told to leave before he gave out of preventing the bomb from going off, as he had to use his ring to prevent it from exploding. With the planet destroyed and everyone on it thought dead, Razer was finally able to confront Hal Jordan again. However, the Green Lantern gained the upper hand on Razer, encasing him in a construct. With his confrontation with Jordan not going according to plan, Razer told Jordan to kill him before being told by him that he would live with his crimes and was going to pay for his mistakes. Razer was taken aboard the Interceptor and was kept in the ship's single containment cell. "Razer's Edge" Shortly after being defeated by Jordan and in captivity for his crimes, Razer continuously requested to be killed. Hal and Kilowog later took Razer to the Spider Guild prison, where he is forced to relive his worst memories namely, the death of his wife. When Hal and Kilowog learn that prisoners are being tortured, they return to stop it and rescue Razer if need be. However, when they were captured, Aya left the ship and came to Razer during a simulation of a memory of Ilana. Despite Aya breaking the news to Razer that the memories were only simulations, Razer insisted he didn't mind them. Aya explained that she had seen Razer's pain and alerted him of Hal Jordan and Kilowog's current predicament. Instead of going to help Hal and Kilowog, he returned to the Interceptor to retrieve his power ring and rescued Hal and Kilowog before taking off his ring. Upon leaving, Hal gave Razer his ring back and declares Razer was going with them, much to Razer's surprise. "Into The Abyss" Although Razer joined the team, Kilowog was still suspicious of him. Hal broke up a brewing fight between the two before they receive a distress call from a ship being sucked into a pinhole. The three fly out to attach the ship's cables to the Interceptor, but Razer has trouble flying in the intense gravity. Kilowog ignores this, but Hal lends him a hand. Once inside the ship, Hal leaves to move the captain to the Interceptor while Kilowog and Razer try to restart the engines. During this time, a crate nearly falls on Kilowog due to the pinhole, but he blames Razer and they begin fighting again. Hal arrives in time to break the fight up again, but the ship begins collapsing as it further enters the pinhole. Kilowog leaves to try and keep the ship out of the pinhole while Hal and Razer try to restart the engines. On the way, they encounter several bugs chewing power lines. Hal's green energy is ineffective, but Razer's red energy does damage. Upon arriving to the shut down engine, they discover it is frozen. When the bugs close in, Hal realizes that they are actually Aya and that she had been cutting off the ship's nonessential functions to preserve power. On their way to the control room, Razer spots Kilowog falling into the pinhole and saves him. However, even with the engine restored, they are too far in to pull away. So, Hal drives towards the pinhole and uses the momentum to slingshot out of the pinhole. Afterwards, Kilowog thanks Razer for saving him. "Heir Apparent" Razer watched as Hal and Kilowog talked about adding a new Green Lantern to their numbers. He reminded them that if they were successful, their number of Green Lanterns would increase to three. When Hal and Kilowog landed on Betrasses to recruit its Green Lantern, Razer remained on the ship with Aya. He later contacted Hal to inquire why they were taking so long, only to learn that Dulok, the Green Lantern, had gone missing. Eager to do something, Razer volunteered to look for him, but Hal refused, noting that his Red Lantern appearance would cause a panic, and ordered him to stay on the ship. Hal ordered Aya to conduct a scan for Doluk's power ring but the signal is too far away to be sure. Razer left the ship with Aya to search for the ring. While aboard, Razer was asked by Aya how did she "look". Razer told her that she looked fine before being told the same by Aya. Razer discovered Doluk's body in the catacombs. Razer reported this to Hal and Kilowog before returning to the ship. Little did they know, Ragnar was responsible for the death of Dulok after poisoning his drink during their first meeting with Jordan. "Lost Planet" With his status as a reliable member of the team now placed, Razer was no longer the subject of most of the discussions aboard the Interceptor. However, Razer did bare witness as Kilowog complained about Iolande's previous insistence of staying on her planet instead of joining them in their fight against the Red Lanterns. Razer watched as Hal, Kilowog and Aya tried to save a planet, before discovering they couldn't. Razer went with the three to the planets surface and meet several castaways. Razer went on his own to search for a Green Lantern ring while his teammates split up with each of the castaways. While on his own, he stumbled across a graveyard. He observed it and spoke about the different types of ships before being stumbled on and spoken to by an individual. Razer asked the individual if he was one of the plant's castaways before the alien criticized them, called them "Bad people" and insisted he was not. Razer quickly transitioned into anger and quickly struck the individual after he identified himself as "Saint Walker". Razer's initial blast missed Saint Walker, but that didn't stop him from carrying out more attacks. He continuously fired at him and even broke out several phrases, allowing Saint Walker to calmly criticize them as well. Notably, Razer tried to strike an attack at Saint Walker, but all he managed to do was allow him to rebound the shot into the sky. Razer watched as Saint Walker perfectly balanced himself into a tree and listened to his speech. Razer shot a single blast at the tree and caused it to shake, forcing Saint Walker to land easily on the ground. Their battle continued, though quickly moved location into trees as Razer continued to shoot at Saint Walker while the latter jumped from high trees. One of his shoots missed and shortly after, Razer lost sight of Saint Walker before discovering he was standing right behind him. Razer resorted to attacking him with his legs and arms and insisted rather pathetically for him to stand still so he could land a hit. Razer was instead taken down by a single blow by Saint Walker in a pressure point. Razer fell to the ground and was told of an upcoming battle by Saint Walker before the latter revealed he possessed the Green Lantern ring. Razer quickly drew to conclusion that he was the chosen one before being corrected by Saint Walker and having the Green Lantern ring thrown on his chest as Saint Walker left him behind. Shortly after this, Hal Jordan arrived and congratulated him on his finding of the ring. Razer preceded to ask Hal if one of the castaways was the Green Lantern before Hal told him that the castaways were "Bad news", implying he felt they were rather villainous. Razer flew off with Hal in search of the others. He and Hal noticed the Interceptor had been stolen and that Kilowog had been chasing after the ship. The two joined him and gave chase alongside Kilowog as they were told that the remaining two castaways had stolen the ship. Once he and his comrades retook the ship, Razer wasted no time attending to the neutralized Aya and later bore witness to Hal Jordan bestowing the Green Lantern ring to Mogo, the planet itself. "Reckoning" As time went by, Razer continued to develop more anger for Atrocitus and bit by bit was garnering a plan to assassinate the Red Lantern leader. He became less tolerable of his teammates as well, criticizing their finding of the Red Lantern's garbage disposal as a waste of time and even going as far as to try and leave them behind while he went to kill Atrocitus. Razer concocted a scheme in which he would purposely blow up the Interceptor, forcing his teammates to repair it, sneak on the Red Lanterns homeworld and kill their leader while either his guard was down or by absorbing his rage. He succeeded in only the first phase of the plan, as his teammates were delayed by the damage to the Interceptor. However, Aya had already known he was responsible due to her attempt to stop him from leaving the ship before he detonated the bomb. Now by himself, Razer made his way to the Red Lanterns' base. Upon arrival, he decided to charge his ring, thinking it would give him an extra advantage over an unexpecting Atrocitus. However what Razer didn't know, was that Atroctius was already informed of his arrival by Bleez. Razer also gained knowledge of a memorial service that had been held in his honor while he was thought deceased. After charging his ring, Razer made his way to Atrocitus's corders. He shot at Atrocitus when the latter turned his back on him. However, Razer did not realize Atrocitus had already suspected his plan and avoided the blast. Razer was easily pinned down by the Red Lantern leader and was asked by him what he had really been doing during the time he was thought dead. Choosing not to respond, Razer remained quiet during this questioning and was chosen by Atrocitus to be publicly executed, as an example for the other Red Lanterns. Razer took the beatings and attacks on him until he was saved by his comrades. As he made his way off the planet with Hal Jordan and Kilowog, the three witnessed a live broadcasting featuring Atrocitus holding a deeply wounded Aya and directly addressing the three, as well as giving orders to meet him. With his ally in despair, Razer went by himself to confront Atroctius. Razer fought Atrocitus toe-to-toe briefly before being severely outclassed by the far superior in strength opponent. Razer was on the brink of losing before he was told by Atrocitus that he had murdered his wife in an effort to get him to join the Red Lantern Corps. Upon hearing this, Razer's rage intensified and he immediately gained an upper hand on Atrocitus. Just as he was about to finish him, a barely functioning Aya tried to convince him to take him back to the ship. Though he refused at first, Razer eventually agreed, taking a Red Lantern with him as well as Aya. After he returned on the ship, Razer was scolded by Hal Jordan for his actions and was given a citation on working as a team before the three stood in both shock and confusion over seeing the plans for the Red Lantern fleets that the group was presently working on. "Fear Itself" After his plan to assassinate Atrocitus failed, Razer continued to stay aboard the Interceptor as his teammates picked up the fragments of their next strategy. It was decided that Razer's fellow Interceptor boarders Hal Jordan and Kilowog would search for food on a planet the ship had crossed while escaping the clutches of the vengeful Red Lanterns. Deciding to do something with his newly gained free time, Razer attempted to charge his ring, using the Red Lantern that he had obtained while on the Red Lantern base. Razer started to recite the oath and charge ring he had planned to once again fuel with his rage before Aya unintentionally intruded on him. Razer was asked by Aya what the Red Lantern's oath was. Within a mere matter of seconds, Razer would become furious at her for even daring to show any interest in anything having to do with the Red Lanterns. Becoming even more angered, Razer lashed out at Aya and yelled at her to leave his quarters. Shortly after Hal Jordan and Kilowog returned from their own misadventures, Razer was once again intruded on by Aya, this time being told of a new oath by her. Razer thanked her and watched as she left despite the fact that the old oath was the only one the Red Lantern battery responds to. "In Love and War" Fully recovered from his failure in assassinating Atroctius, Razer decided to make a quip about a rather saddened Kilowog. Razer also bore witness to Hal Jordan offering command to Kilowog in the next threat the Interceptor crew faced. After a real threat emerged, Razer came to the top of the Interceptor to face the mysterious monster alongside Hal Jordan and Kilowog. Despite the three's efforts, they were unable to defeat the monster and would have been nearly defeated themselves, were it not for the efforts of just arriving Star Sapphires Aga'po and Ghia'ta. Razer and the others thanked the two for their help and allowed them to accompany the group to their homeworld. Razer refused to go to the party the Star Sapphires had held in the groups' honor, staying at the ship with Aya instead. However, he would soon depart alongside her when Aya detected Kilowog's life force signature's bleakness. He and Aya were confronted by the unknowing Star Sapphires before the group was held off by Aga'po. Aga'po offered to help the two, however Razer was suspicious towards her motives. He was forced to leave Aya behind as Aga'po dubbed her loveless merely for the fact that she was a robot. Razer simply told her to stay where she was as he and Aga'po departed. As Razer and Aga'po made their way through her corders, Aga'po tried to seduce him. Luckily for Razer, Aya came to his aid and told him that Aga'po and the Star Sapphires had imprisoned Kilowog. With this revelation, Razer and Aya were forced to battle the unassuming Star Sapphires that had been ordered to defeat them by Aga'po. The two fought hard, but the fact that they were outnumbered came into account. Multiple blast were fired and one hit Aya, causing her to collide into Razer. The two were taken into captivity and imprisoned in crystal by Aga'po and the rest of the Star Sapphires. Razer watched as Aga'po scanned his memories and revealed to him that Aya had taken the image of Razer's deceased wife. Both surprised and a bit angry, Razer asked Aya if she was telling the truth. Aya explained to Razer that she was the last form she had taken on, recalling when she took her image during the simulations that Razer was forced to bear witness when he was briefly imprisoned at the Spider Guild. Razer started to lash out at Aya, before Aga'po decided Razer's love was forever dead and summoned a spear, as she prepared to attack him. However, Razer and Aya's calvary came when Hal Jordan arrived with a newly freed Kilowog. With his teammates all together again, Razer was freed and ready to fight again before the group retreated, in an attempt to get to their ship. Razer and the others were aided by Ghia'ta in escaping, as she held off the other Star Sapphires until they left the planet. "Regime Change" and "Flight Club" Razer and the crew of the Interceptor intercepted a distress call from Iolande, who requested help in defending her planet Betrassus. At the time, Hal Jordan and Kilowog were being chewed out by the Guardians of the Universe when addressing their current ordeal with Atrocitus and his supposed accusations of the Guardians sending the Manhunters to destroy his and the Red Lanterns' sector. The team raced back to the planet and came to the throne room, where they had originally met Iolande. To their surprise, Ragnar had taken control of the planet and had joined the Red Lantern Corps, after being sent a Red Lantern and power ring while being incarcerated earlier that day. As the four prepared to fight him, three other Red Lanterns came to his aid. In the four one-on-one matches, Razer fought Veon. Due to their distance, Razer was forced to fly to his combatant, who took the time to shoot several blasts from his ring. Despite the closeness of Razer, he managed to avoid them and shot one himself, dodged by Veon via jumping. Razer created a construct of a rope and grabbed and pulled Veon with it, punching him in the face and sending him flying to Kilowog. Despite his apparent victory, he and his teammates were ordered by Hal Jordan to withdraw from their fight. The four escaped through a hole that Hal had ordered to be placed in the roof and separated, Razer going back to the Interceptor with Aya. Though Razer did not participate in hand-to-hand combat with the Red Lanterns again, Razer boarded the Interceptor as Aya piloted the ship and shot several Red Lanterns, even complimenting her on one of the shots she managed to pull off. Despite their help, the battle started to shift in favor of the Red Lanterns. However, the battle was not entirely theirs yet, as Ganthet activated a Blue Lantern he had left stored in the Interceptor. With it's activation, Razer and the rest of the Red Lanterns were of little strength when compared to the newly-empowered Green Lanterns. Shortly after the Green Lanterns became charged, Razer plummeted from the sky before being grabbed and saved by Aya. "Invasion" and "Homecoming" Razer was stranded with Hal and Kilowog after Atrocitus stole their ship when they briefly left it. Razer watched Hal and Kilowog argue battle plans and he himself even intervened. Razer went with Hal back to the Star Sapphire's homeworld after leaving Kilowog to deal with the Red Lantern armada. Razer was intended to be Hal's bodyguard. When the Star Sapphires told Hal it was too dangerous to try and teleport him to Earth, Razer argued that if he didn't go back, Atrocitus would lay waste to the Guardians of the Universe. He watched as Hal Jordan went back to Earth and was about to leave before he had the Star Sapphire's teleport him to his true love: Aya. With the aid of the Star Sapphires, Razer was able to slip past the Red Lantern guards of the Interceptor and land inside. He shot Drusa and took her out with one blast from his ring. He rescued Aya and brought her with him to Oa. However, by the time he got there, Hal had already beaten Atrocitus. When Atrocitus was being taken away, Razer looked him straight in the eyes. Hal asked him how he managed to get back to Oa in such a short time. Before he could answer, Razer was interrupted by the Guardians of Oa. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Red Energy Manipulation': As a menber of the Red Lantern Corps, he has a red power ring that grants him all the basic Red Lantern powers, such as: **'Rage Plasma': As a Red Lantern, he can vomit plasma, when his rage reaches its maximum level. This power has been shown to be powerful enough defeat Atrocitus. **'Energy Blasts': As a Red Lantern, he can fire red energy blasts. **'Energy Constructs': Razer is, so far the only Red Lantern that has showed the ability to create red energy constructs such as weapons, (I.E. giant claws) or a column. **'Force-Field': As a Red Lantern, he can generate red energy force fields that can also be use to turn the air of toxic environment into oxigen. **'Flight:' His red power ring allows him to fly softly in atmosphere or the outer space. **'Rage Empowerment': the Red Lantern ring is unique in that its base of power, Rage, can be manipulated by the ring user. A Red Lantern can detect the rage in the heart of others and by connection the blood that pumps that blood. The rage and hatred of a individual red lantern empowers their abilities as well as the rage and hatred of others. **'Superhuman Strength': His red power ring grants him superhuman strength. **'Superhuman Durability': His red power ring protects him from most forms of damage. *'Self-Sustenance': Razer's race has an emergency supplies in their bodies, that allows them to survive months without any food. Abilities *'Boundless Rage: '''Razer is capable of feeling great rage, powerfull enough to empower his ring without a lantern battery. At its peak, his rage could also defeat Atrocitus. Also, when he saw Aya getting hurt by a Manhunter, he was bale to use his full power in a planet where he was supposed to be powerless, since it's filled in with Blue Energy. *'Red Ring Mastery:' Razer can use his ring to such great effect he can make Energy Constructs, something most Red Lantern's are incapable of summoning the concentration to do. *'Bomb Expert': It is stated that he has a good knowledege on bombs and sabotage and he was the one in charge of seting up the Red Lanterns bombs. *'Anger Managament/Blue Lantern Meditation Techniques': Razer has learned anger managament techniques from Saintwalker. Those techniques helped him to control not only his anger but also to render himself and others emotionless, making him able to pass through thousands of Manhunters undetected. *'Weaponery Mastery:' It is hinted that he has a wide kowledge of white weapons since he carries wide array of knives and daggers with him. Also it is revealed that he joined the milita, so he also had some formal training in combat. Appearances Season One *"Beware My Power" *"Razer's Edge" *"Into The Abyss" *"Heir Apparent" *"Lost Planet" *"Reckoning" *"Fear Itself" *"In Love and War" *"Regime Change" *"Flight Club" *"Invasion" *"Homecoming" *"Blue Hope" *"Prisoner of Sinestro" *"Loss" *"Cold Fury" *"Babel" *"Love is a Battlefield" *"Larfleeze" *"Scarred" *"Ranx" *"Dark Matter" Notes *According to Hal in Fear Itself, Razer's species have a food storage system that allows them to store food in their bodies for months, allowing them to go that long without eating. Oath '"With blood and rage of crimson red,' 'We fill men's souls with darkest dread,' 'And twist your minds to pain and hate,' 'We'll burn you all--that is your fate!"' Aya's Version 'The power of the crimson red' 'Can lead your soul away from dread' 'And heal the deepest wounds of hate' 'Let no one else decide your fate ''' Trivia *Razer's design has a striking resemblance with the title character from the Zetman manga by Masakazu Katsura. *Unlike in the comics Red Lantern Corps Members are able to take off their Red Lantern Power Ring without the risk of dying, although doing so seems to cause the individual pain. *In Green Lantern: The Animated Series Episode "Reckoning" Razer has a different oath while charging his Red Lantern Power Ring on Shard with both the Red Lantern Central Power Battery and Atrocitus's personal Red Lantern Power Battery. This is most likely due to the creators worrying that the Red Lantern Corps Oath from the comics might not be appropriate for children, the target audience of the show, because of the lines: Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, Together with our hellish hate *Razer has mixed feelings for Aya. Her mechanical form resembles Razer's deceased love Ilana because that was the first female form imprinted in her mind when her connection rebooted. The Star Sapphires can transport one lover (Razer) to their loved one (Aya). The only way for Razer to make it to Oa in time was to ask the Star Sapphires to transport him to Aya with the power of his love. *It is proven that Aya is special to him, because of the way he cares for her, and her concern for him, though a machine. *Although Razer has defected from Atrocitus, the Red Lantern Power Ring stays with him, showing that the rage in his heart stays with him. *He was supposed to be the crown jewel of Atrocitus's Red Lantern Corps Army. *Razer is the First Member of the Red Lantern Corps to escape Atrocitus. *In the begining of the Series, Razer used to call Aya a "computer", rather than call her by her name. But as soon as he saw her potential, it didn't take him that long to call Aya by her real name. *Razer is the first person to admit out loud that Aya is becoming more than just a "computer." *When he first meets Saint Walker, it is hinted that he could be a Green Lantern. *After the destruction of Aya, Razer leaves Oa in hope that his love might still be alive. As soon as he leaves it is shown that a blue ring is fallowing him meaning that Razer has overcome his rage as that he will most likely return as a Blue Lantern if the series will continue. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Razer_(Green_Lantern_Animated_Series) *http://greenlanterntheanimatedseries.wikia.com/wiki/Razer Category:Red Lantern Corps Members (Green Lantern: The Animated Series)